


Broken Promises and Waiting [Doctor Who x Reader]

by Evyione



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 14:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evyione/pseuds/Evyione
Summary: Summary: Imagine you are the Doctor's companion/you are both in love but never admitted it to each other, and he drops you off to your house, and spend time with you, he even became friendly with the nice old lady next door.Warning: Angst and fluffPairing: 11th/10th Doctor x ReaderA/N: I hope Whovians out there will like it! It can be either 11th or 10th x Reader if you ignore a tiny sentence.Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC and  Steven Moffat. I only own the story.





	Broken Promises and Waiting [Doctor Who x Reader]

You’ve been the doctor companion for quite a while now, it feels like you’ve been with him forever and naturally, you fell in love with this bowtie wearing giant. Not that you would ever admit it to him, he had a wife and you would never try to come between them, you respect the Doctor and River too much to even think about doing this.

You thought being around him every day would be enough, turns out, it was not. The more you are with him the more you want him. You couldn’t get your mind of him, you needed to get away for a little while, besides you missed home and the normality of life. No one really waited for you at home but you needed some time alone and that’s what leads us to now.

Walking to the control room of the TARDIS where the doctor was you coughed a little to get his attention.

“Ahem,” you said, coughing. Hearing that sound made the Doctor turn his head your way.

“Y/N! Good morning! Where do you want to go for our next adventure today?” exclaimed the Doctor with a smile as big as his two hearts. Not being able to look him in the eyes, you looked at your feet.

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about… You see, I miss home and need to rest after all these exhilarating adventures, so I thought you could bring me back in my time for a few months?” you said still not looking at him. You knew that if you did you would see the sadness in his eyes, and this sadness would make you want to stay. But you had to go away, just for a while.

“Oh… Yes, of course, I can! Are you sure?” he asked you, joyfulness no longer in his voice. Finally looking up at him you nodded.

“Yes, I am sure but you can come to visit! It’s just for 3 months top! You can come to visit me as often as you want!” you proposed.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DOCTOR POV

“Yes, I am sure but you can come to visit! It’s just for 3 months top! You can come to visit me as often as you want!” Y/N proposed.

I didn’t want her to leave, even for just 3 months! What would I do without her? She’s my lifeline, my everything! Without her, I would go insane! But I can’t deny her anything, I love her too much to do that, I love her too much to even tell her how strong I feel about her… That would only endanger her, I have too many enemies who would be thrilled to get their hands on someone I love… Shaking those thoughts I turn my back to her and gives her my answer. 

“As you wish, but be sure I will come every week to check on you!” I told her.

“Thank you, Doctor! I will be sure to have Fish fingers and custard ready for when you pop in!” And with those last words, I programmed the TARDIS to bring her back home.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NO ONE POV

Getting out of the TARDIS you turned around and hugged the Doctor who followed you outside.

“Thank you! See you next week I guess!” Y/N exclaimed. 

“Yes, count on it” he answered and went back into the TARDIS. You stayed outside until it disappeared and then headed to your house.

A week later, you heard the familiar sound of the traveling time machine, the Doctor going straight for your door and knocking on it. You opened him and spent your day talking to him about how your week went and him doing the same. On the sunnier days, you would talk with him in your front yard. That’s how he met your lovely elderly next-door neighbor, Mrs. Maggie. The two became fast friend, she cared for him as she would care for her son. She would even sometimes come by and sit with us inside the house and bring homemade cakes or biscuits for us to eat while drinking tea. 

And that’s how every week for the past 2 months and a half went. That’s when the Doctor stopped visiting. Three months passed, then four and five months. At the end of the fifth month you gave up on ever seeing him again you thought he forgot about you and that he would never come back. Every day for the past two months you hoped to see him, every night you cried yourself to sleep. 

So after 2 months spent in the darkness of your room, if not at work, you decided to keep going with your life. You found a better job, well paid and near your home, you redecorated your home and got a new haircut. You still spent time with Mrs. Maggie every Saturday but nothing more. You focused your mind on your work, you were so focused on it that you never saw the red car coming toward you at an unruly speed. 

You didn’t have time to register what was happening, one minute you were crossing the road, texting your boss, and the other you were laid on the ground a little further away from your original spot, bleeding… When you realized it, you were already surrounded by strangers, a man was talking to you but you couldn’t understand what he was saying. You felt like your head was going to explode… it also felt wet… reaching a hand to your head, you realized you were bleeding… that’s when an excruciating pain hit you… and then everything went dark.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DOCTOR POV

Finally, I got rid of the Cybermen and Dalek alliance. They’ve been a pain! But now I know Earth is not in danger anymore. I can’t wait to go see Y/N again, I hope she will understand my absence… Entering the TARDIS, and going to the control room I set the course to Y/N’s home. “Here I come!” I said excitedly to myself.  
Landing in front of her house, I got out of the TARDIS and made my way to her front door and knocked… No answer… I knocked again, maybe she didn’t hear… Still no answer…  
She must be out, it’s just 1 pm after all! I decided to sit on the steps and wait for her to come home. I waited all day, it’s now 6 pm and the sun is going down. To busy with my own mind I didn’t someone calling my name until this person touched my shoulder, effectively getting my attention.

Looking up, I recognized this person to be Mrs. Maggie, “she must know why Y/N isn’t home yet.” I thought to myself. I stood up and greeted her “Hey Mrs. Maggie! How have you been!?”.

“Oh! My dear boy! When did you get back!? And I’m fine, thank you, what about you?” she asked me. “I’m well, I got back earlier today to surprise Y/N, but she has not come home, do you know where she is?” I asked her, and then I saw all the colors leave her face “O-oh my, you don’t know? She-” interrupting her I asked with urgency “What should I know? Is she alright?” “Why don’t you come inside so I can explain the situation to you around a cup of tea?” she asked me nervously “I’m sorry but no, I need to know right now, please explain!” I said raising a bit my voice. Her eyes widened but she explained anyway “Well, about 2 weeks ago, she got into an accident... from what the hospital told me, she was crossing the road when a car ran her over. She was immediately taken to the town hospital and went into surgery, she had lost a lot of blood, they stabilized her and she has been in a coma ever since. I just came back from visiting her, it seems I'm the one doing so...”.

I couldn’t believe it, Y/N, is in a coma. And I stupidly thought that she would be safer here, away from me… I was in shock, I couldn’t move, I couldn’t utter a word until I felt a hand on my arm. Getting back to reality, I quickly thanked Mrs. Maggie and ran to the hospital.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
NO ONE POV

Arriving in the hospital, the Doctor went straight to the front desk. “What room is she in? Where is Y/N Y/L/N?” he screamed at the nurse who didn’t appreciate his tone “Mister, please lower your voice and calm down! There are patients here!” she told him, irritated. The Doctor couldn’t calm himself but manage to lower his voice “I’m sorry, but I need to know where Y/N Y/L/N is” the nurse nodded and asked, “Relation to the patient?”.

That one question made him wonder what he meant to Y/N, was he a friend? Surely more than acquaintances, but are they more than friends? Could they ever be more than friends? Shaking his head he hesitantly answered “Umm… Family friend”, the nurse nodded once again before giving him the room number “Room 29, second floor” and with that he hurried to the stairs, taking the steps two by two. Once he was on the second floor he looked around for room 29, until he spotted it.

Yanking the door open, he stopped in his track when he saw you, laying on the bed, pale, bruised and weak. After a minute standing in the doorway, he snapped out of his trance and closed the door. 

He took place on a chair near your bed and took his screwdriver out, scanning you, but nothing seemed amiss, you just had to wake up. 

Noticing the doctors pad with your file on the table he stood up and took it, reading it, you had a broken arm, concussion, broken ribs.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
DOCTOR POV

Slamming the file back on the table, I paced around the room. How could I have let this happen? I should’ve been here! I’m angry at the world, the universe but more importantly at myself. If I had kept my promise, if I had been there for her like I said I would be, no one of this would’ve happened! NONE!!.

Time skip: 1 week later -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I’ve been here for a week now, I only left the room to bath and change clothes, and sometimes eat. I couldn’t take it anymore, when will she wake up? I need her to wake up.  
Taking her hand in mine I started confessing my love to Y/N, crying“Please Y/N, wake up, the universe is so dull without you! I need you to wake up, I need the sunshine back in my life… Truth is, I never truly wanted you to go for those 3 months, sure our little chats with Mrs. Maggie were quite enjoyable but I wanted you to stay with me on the TARDIS. But I couldn’t be that selfish, not with you… I thought you would be safer here… Every time your life is in danger, every time I put your life in danger, guilt is eating at me, because I know that if you died, you would take my hearts with you. I love you Y/N, and I wish I had the courage to tell you this earlier, but I’m just a coward…” I lowered my head when all of sudden felt her hand holding mine. I lifted my head and looked at her. Her eyes were open… She is… She is awake!

“Y/N!” I exclaimed and I saw her trying to talk but her throat was dry, I went into the bathroom to retrieve a glass of water. I helped her to sit and gave her the water “What is it? How do you feel?” I asked her urgently.

“It still hurts but I’m okay, more than okay to be honest… I heard what you said… and I love you too… The only reason I left in the first place is because I thought you would never love me as I do… I’m glad you are here, I love you.” she said and I couldn’t believe what I was hearing.

Taking a step closer I bent down and kissed her and she kissed back. The kiss didn’t last long and wasn’t rough, it was soft and perfect, conveying our feelings to each other.  
“Once you are all healed up, what would you think of staying with me on the TARDIS?” I asked her, to be honest, I don’t want to let her go ever again.

She smiled and nodded, that bright smile of her, the sun was finally back in my life.


End file.
